Take Care Of My Girlfriend
by Hyuuga-Graay
Summary: Como Shikamaru reagiria se Kiba, um de seus amigos de infância, lhe pedisse para sair com Temari, a ex namorada pela qual o gênio ainda nutre sentimentos?
1. Sentimentos conturbados

Estava sentado olha para as nuvens nos portões da vila esperando por ela. Um sorriso involuntário surgiu na sua face quando lembranças boas vieram a sua mente

**Shikamaru:** "Quanto tempo faz que recebo essa problemática aqui? Tsc, ela poderia chegar no horário às vezes!"

Desviou o olhar, ainda sorrindo, das suas preciosas nuvens para olhar além dos portões e a viu chegando séria. Suspirou e fechou os olhos

**Temari:** Ora, se não é o preguiçoso numero um de Konoha!

**Shikamaru:** Atrasada como sempre – deu um longo suspiro enquanto abria lentamente os olhos – problemática!

**Temari:** Atrasada? Eu sempre chego bem antes do previsto!

**Shikamaru:** Yare, vamos! – Disse se levantando

Andaram em direção ao prédio do Hokage onde Naruto já os esperava, junto com Gaara, que tinha ido mais cedo para resolver assuntos mais demorados, assim ambos voltariam juntos.

**Shikamaru:** Te espero no Ichiraku, não demore!

**Temari:** Nani? Você não vai subir?

**Shikamaru**: Não, te espero lá! – Disse já de costas acenando

Temari subiu as escadas, andou pelos corredores e finalmente chegou a sala de Naruto. Bateu na porta e esperou a autorização para entrar e não ficou surpresa quando viu Gaara e o ex-fugitivo número um: Uchiha Sasuke conversando. Depois da Guerra ninja os três eram como melhores amigos!

**Naruto:** Yoo! Ano, acho que não tenho nada de importante pra você, então pode fazer o de sempre certo? Resolver a papelada e todo o resto junto do Shika?

**Temari:** Hai, hai – suspirou. Era sempre assim, chegava em Konoha, ia ver Naruto e ele dizia as mesmas coisas. Pelo menos Tsunade tornava as missões mais divertidas. Fez uma pequena reverência e sorriu para seu irmão que correspondeu, do seu próprio jeito claro, e saiu da sala. – Chikuso, agora tenho que ir até onde aquele preguiçoso está!

Chegando no Ichiraku percebeu que estava lotado e seria impossível acha-lo. Claro, seria impossível se já não se conhecesse muito bem, (bem até demais pro gosto dela) então bastou seguir por todas as mesas e lá nos fundos estava ele, como sempre, impaciente.

É verdade, desde os seus 17 anos o lugar tinha crescido muito, agora não era mais um restaurante com apenas algumas cadeira, tinha várias mesas que geralmente estavam sempre lotadas e um espaço bem maior, além de mais empregados.

**Shikamaru:** Sempre que digo não demore você leva o dobro do tempo!

**Temari:** Você vai se tornar um velho muito chato desse jeito! – disse sentando

Shikamaru ignorou o comentário dela e esperou até que se sentasse e, coincidentemente, a comida chegasse e fosse posta na mesa para começar uma conversa.

**Shikamaru:** Seu irmão decidiu onde vai ser o casamento? – Perguntou sem nenhum interesse de verdade

**Temari:** Mais ou menos, por ele poderia ser até no meio do deserto em plena tempestade de areia se a Ino quisesse assim!

**Shikamaru:** Então porque ele ainda não escolheu Konoha?

**Temari:** Os conselheiros não deixam. Eles dizem que o Kazekage tem que ter um casamento em sua vila e fazer todos os procedimentos.

**Shikamaru:** Procedimentos?

**Temari:** É... São meio complicados e cruéis com a noiva. Obviamente Gaara bateu de frente e disse que mataria a todos que tentassem ferir Ino. – suspirou pesado enquanto após terminar a frase. – Sinceramente não sei o que ela tem, mas meu irmão definitivamente não é o mesmo!

**Shikamaru:** Bom, ela é bonita e quando a conhece bem é fácil se apaixonar...

**Temari:**...

Nada mais foi dito até ambos terminarem de comer. Quando isso aconteceu o restaurante já estava bem vazio e se podia andar pelos corredores.

**Shikamaru:** Vamos?

**Temari:** Você sabe qual minha missão dessa vez?

**Shikamaru:** Pela sua cara de frustração é a mesma de sempre. Não nos dão missões divertidas juntos desde qu- Parou subitamente percebendo a besteira que ia dizer e, para sua sorte, Temari o ignorou totalmente.

**Temari:** Vai ficar parado a noite inteira ou vamos trabalhar?

Acordou antes de o despertador tocar. Sempre que ela estava na vila isso acontecia, então já estava acostumado. Levantou logo e foi se arrumar para tomar café e ir até o hotel em que Temari estava hospedada para terminarem o trabalho.

Terminou de comer antes do esperado e caminhou lenta e distraidamente até seu destino. Pelo caminho várias pessoas conhecidas passavam por ele comentando coisas como "ele sempre fica assim quando ela vem, será que está tudo bem mesmo?" ou ainda "Não entendo porque ele está assim se é quase certo que está namorando com outra menina".

**Shikamaru:** "Eles realmente acham que eu não os escuto? Sou preguiçoso não surdo!"

Então teve seus passos impedidos subitamente por uma mão, que veio de trás, em seu braço. Em segundos, como esperado, pensou em todas as possibilidades possíveis de quem seria seu opositor e todas as reações para ter com essas pessoas. Todas exceto uma pessoa.

**Shikamaru:** Ahn? Kiba! Ohayo!

**Kiba:** Ohayo Shikamaru! Podemos conversar?

**Shikamaru:** Tudo bem, to um pouco adiantado mesmo. Notei que o Akamaru não está com você, o que houve? – Disse seguindo por Konoha até uma praça, ali perto.

**Kiba:** Nada na verdade. Ultimamente estamos realmente distantes.

**Shikamaru:** Mas você não parece triste com isso! O antigo Kiba estaria quase morrendo! É uma garota, certo?

**Kiba:** hehehe! Sim e não. Quer dizer, há uma garota, sem dúvidas, mas o Akamaru gosta e muito dela, então não sei o porque ele está assim mesmo.

**Shikamaru:** O Akamaru gosta dela? Gosta tipo não mordeu ela a primeira vez que a viu ou não sentou entre vocês?

**Kiba:** Não, não. É estranho ele gosta mesmo. Sabe, ele deixou ela passar a mão nele na primeira vez que a viu, quando estávamos juntos ele deitou ao seus pés e parecia querer protege-la de todos. Acho que se eu tentasse mata-la ali ele me mataria primeiro. – Teminou a frase um pouco embaraçado pelas palavras.

**Shikamaru:** Isso é... Estranho! Desculpa, mas não sei como descrever. A única garota que vi ele ter uma reação assim foi a Temari. Tive que ouvir ela falar do seu cachorro por meses. – rolou os olhos com lembranças.

Então se instalou um incomodo silêncio por algumas minutos que mais pareciam horas e nesse tempo Shikamaru notou como Kiba ficou nervoso e apreensivo.

**Shikamaru:** É sobre ela que você quer conversar! – Era para ter sido uma pergunta, mas a certeza na sua voz a tornou uma afirmação. Franziu o cenho em desgosto e olhou para horizonte. Não tinha nuvens no céu.

**Kiba:** Sim, eu... Shikmaru, somos amigos a um tempo e não quero que você pense que eu não ligo pra nossa amizade mas vou ser direto. Eu posso sair com a Temari-san? Não que ela tenha se oferecido ou algo assim, você a conhece melhor que ninguém ... – Falava cada vez mais nervoso de cabeça baixa e passando a mão freneticamente pelos cabelos – Mas você terminou com ela e eu queria amá-la no seu lugar.

**Shikamaru:** Amá-la ... no meu lugar?

**Kiba:** É, mas se tiver problemas com você eu não a chamo pra sair, eu deixo pra lá.

**Shikamaru:** Você está relmente envolvido hein? – Desviou o olhar do ceu e olhou para seu amigo. Percebeu que ele continuava nervoso.

**Kiba:** ...

**Shikamaru: **Não precisa ficar assim tamb-

**Kiba:** Gomen – Gritou o garoto enquanto levantava e fazia reverências para demonstrar que estava realmente se desculpando. – gomen, gomen! Eu não deveria... gomen -

**Shikamaru:** Oe, pára de se desculpar. Eu e ela não temos mais nada afinal. Você quer chamá-la para sair tudo bem por mim, mesmo. – sorriu passando-lhe confiança.

**Kiba:** Demo-

**Shikamaru:** Kiba, não estou chorando ou sofrendo pelo nosso término, então está tudo bem. Só seja um bom namorado pra ela no meu lugar! – Tirou um cigarro do bolso e parou de encarar seu amigo para fitar o ceu. Acendeu o cigarro e deu a primeira tragada enquanto seu olhar ficava escuro e cheio de dor – Ela não fuma, não bebe muito e também odeia ficar sozinha. A distância é inevitável, mas sempre que ela estiver por aqui fique com ela. Sempre comemore datas importantes, mesmo que por cartas!- Continuou tragando até chegar ao fim do cigarro – Tsc! Estou tão problemático como vocês! Não sei nem o porquê te disse isso tudo.

**Kiba:** Arigato – sorriu confiante enquanto apertava a mão de Shikamaru

**Shikmaru:** Yare, yare. Tenho que ir agora ou ela me mata. Boa sorte – disse acena de costas enquanto andava em direção ao hotel.

**Temari: **Oe, você tá estranho hoje,aconteceu algo?

**Shikamaru:** Shinai. Então, terminamos aqui?

**Temari: **É o que parece.

Essas palavras lembraram exatamente 1 ano atrás, quando tudo terminou entre eles, a indiferença na voz dela fazia parecer que ele falava de qualquer trabalho burocrático que estavam fazendo, como agora.

**Shikamaru:** Yare. – Levantou-se e ia em direção aporta já com cigarros na mão quando um shinobi apareceu entre ele e Temari.

**Shinobi:** Shikamaru – san , Temari – san! Naruto-sama e Gaara-sama me disseram para trazer o resto dos papeis para que vocês possam revisar. – Colcou a pilha de papeis em cima da mesa e desapareceu.

**Temari:** Chikuso!

**Shikmaru:**...

**Temari** foi até a cozinha e colocou água para ferver, voltou e encontrou Shikmaru no mesmo lugar, parecia pensativo.

**Temari: **Parece que não terminamos no final de tudo.

Essas palavras assustaram e ao mesmo tempo deixaram o shinobi das sombras extremamente feliz. Mas no fundo ele sabia que não era sobre o que ele queria que fosse.

**Shikamaru:** É. Bom, então eu venho amanhã bem cedo. – Notou a cara de insatisfação da kunoichi – Yare, então amanhã nós descansamos da presença um do outro e depois voltamos ao trabalho. Até.

Temari ficou perplexa. Mesmo na primeira vez que se viram após o termino do namoro, ele nunca falou assim com ela. Por que disso agora? Deitou em sua cama e olhou para o teto enquanto ele fechava a porta atrás de si. Algo realmente estava estranho!


	2. O dia de folga

Era a oitava vez que o relógio despertava e o garoto não parecia nem um pouco disposto a desliga-lo.

O barulho repetiu-se mais algumas vezes até que sua mãe adentrou o quarto certa de que o filho estaria dormindo e com tanta preguiça que não queria nem se dar ao trabalho de desligar o despertador mas o que a mulher viu a surpreendeu e, de certa forma, a chocou.

Seu filho estava sentado na cama com as mãos atrás da cabeça olhando para o teto do quarto sem a habitual cara de tédio/sono e, em seu lugar, uma expressão preocupada tomava conta de seu rosto.

**Yoshino:** Shikamaru! Se estava acordado por que não desligou o despertador?

**Shikamaru:** Hã? Oka-san! Não estava prestando atenção, gomen, por algum motivo não consegui dormir direito essa noite.

**Yoshino:** Tudo bem, mas levanta dessa cama e vai se arrumar! Já que você não tem missão nenhuma pra hoje e seu pai está fora da vila preciso que você me ajude em algumas coisas! Te espero lá embaixo, não demore. – Dito isso se dirigiu à porto do cômodo deixando seu filho na mesma posição que o encontrara. Como mãe sabia o porque dele estar assim, mas como tinha resolvido a muito tempo não comentar nada não seria agora que o faria, até porque não poderia fazer nada para ajuda-lo.

Yoshino desceu as escadas e preparou algo para Shikamaru comer. Pensou seriamente em reconsiderar e ir falar com Temari ou com o mesmo, mas já havia prometido a cerca de um ano atrás que não informaria a ex-nora nada que fosse relativo ao comportamento do ninja após o término.

**Shikamaru:** Oka-san tinha esquecido que a Ino e o Chouji queriam que eu os visitasse hoje. Disseram algo relacionado ao casamento da Ino e a fatores envolvendo nosso antigo time, parece que não tem como eu faltar. Podemos deixar para fazer essas coisas mais tarde?

**Yoshino:** Certo. Mande um beijo a eles por mim meu filho e divirta-se! Aproveite seu dia de folga mas não se atrase para o jantar ouviu? – recomendou e pode ouvir uma leve concordância do rapaz enquanto saia.

Shikamaru andava distraído pelas ruas. Ainda era cedo e já tinha mentido para sua mãe duas vezes em menos de uma hora, mas sabia que ela não era idiota para ser enganada assim. Quando disse não saber o motivo de ter passado a noite em claro estava mais do que estampado na sua cara que o motivo era _ela_. Mas não podia admitir isso, não mais! Agora um de seus amigos a chamaria para sair e, embora em seu íntimo desejasse com todas as suas forças que ela dissesse não a Kiba, não poderia mais admitir que sempre que Temari estava na vila não conseguia dormir, que depois do término não conseguiu sair com nenhuma outra menina, que quando Kiba lhe perguntou se poderia sair com ela a fúria foi tão forte que pensou ser impossível controla-la e, segundos depois, uma dor dilacerante invadiu seu peito, mas ainda sim sorriu e o encorajou a seguir em frente.

Olhou para o relógio que trazia no pulso. Oito horas constatou infeliz. Era verdade que Ino e Chouji o tinham chamado mas era para almoçar com eles. Aquela hora eles, provavelmente, ainda dormiam e não seria nada legal acordá-los.

Não sabia ao certo o que faria até o horário combinado com os amigos só sabia que não queria ficar em casa já que tudo o fazia lembrar _dela_. Admirou-se de sua mãe não ter lhe obrigado a ajuda-la nas compras ou em alguma tarefa que seu pai prometera fazer. Se sentia péssimo e, como o destino era muito cruel, para piorar seu humor começou a esfriar terrivelmente. Não estava preparado para isso

**Shikamaru:** "Chikuso, parece que terei que voltar para casa mesmo. Se continuar assim vou acabar morrendo, nunca senti tanto frio!" – pensou resignado. – Tadaima, oka-san!

Não obteve resposta então imaginou que Yoshino deveria ter ido fazer compras. Subiu para seu quarto e decidiu tentar descansar, nem que fosse por algumas poucas horas ou não aguentaria acordar no dia seguinte e, nesse dia, com certeza precisaria muito de seu cérebro, então era melhor mantê-lo o mínimo descansado possível.

Acordou um pouco depois do meio dia, o que preocupou seu irmão já que não importava a hora que fosse dormir sempre acordava cedo.

**Temari:** "Parece que realmente me cansei com essa maldita viagem até aqui! E pra ajudar ainda discuti com aquele preguiçoso. Isso com certeza acabou com minhas energias" – Riu debochada do seu próprio pensamento. Não podia chamar o que tiveram na noite anterior nem de discussão. Ele simplesmente expôs seu pensamento com raiva e saiu.

Ultimamente as coisas andavam assim pro lado deles e mesmo que envergonhada tivesse que admitir que a princípio tinha esperanças de que voltassem ou que continuassem a ser o que eram antes do namoro, assim como as pessoas mais próximas do "casal", tinha que admitir que a cada dia as coisas pioravam mais e mais fazendo suas esperanças morrerem.

Ouviu seu estômago roncar e só então se propôs a levantar e consequentemente encarar Gaara que permanecia calmamente sentado de frente para sua cama apenas esperando que ela quisesse conversar.

**Temari:** Achei que já tivesse ido almoçar!

**Gaara:** Estava esperando você acordar. Se eu saísse você poderia morrer afogada na própria saliva do jeito que as coisas iam! Aconteceu algo?

**Temari:** Não dormi tanto assim! Bom, tirando a exaustão da viagem nada.

Gaara suspirou. Já previa as palavras da irmã e não a culpava. Temari era uma mulher orgulhosa e jamais deixaria transparecer, o que tornava difícil uma conversa mais íntima entre eles. Levantou-se da cadeira e sentou ao lado da irmã abraçando-a em seguida, o que a deixou assustada a princípio mas depois a fez sorrir.

Nenhum dos dois sabia dizer quanto tempo permaneceram abraçados. Gaara realmente tinha crescido e mesmo que não conseguisse demonstrar muito seus sentimentos ela se sentia segura perto dele, assim como perto de Kankurou. Algumas pessoas fofoqueiras da vila até arriscavam dizer que depois de Shikamaru, Temari começou um caso com Gaara por ele passar a demonstrar, ainda que muito pouco, seu afeto por ela.

Sentiu seu estômago roncar pela terceira vez e afastou gentilmente os braços do irmão para que pudesse levantar.

**Temari:** Bom, acho melhor irmos comer alguma coisa, não quero morrer de fome.

**Gaara:** Você está certa – disse levantando-se da cama – vamos até o Ichiraku e depois eu te trago para o hotel.

**Temari:** Me traz para o hotel? Para onde você vai? E eu não preciso de um "guia" já sei andar por quase toda essa vila!

**Gaara:** Eu vou até o escritório do Naruto. Pretendia passar o dia com a Ino mas ela me disse que estaria ocupada com seus amigos e que planejou isso por muito tempo, então não quero atrapalhá-la.

**Temari:** Vocês não se importam se eu estiver no meio não é? Não tenho nada pra fazer nessa vila e aquele preguiçoso resolveu tirar o dia de folga!

**Gaara:** Certo, então vamos.

Saíram do hotel e foram almoçar e após o término da refeição seguiram para o prédio do hokage onde ficava o escritório de Naruto. Ao andar pelos corredores Temari notava o olhar de admiração de algumas pessoas e de cobiça de outras, geralmente mulheres, sob seu irmão e sorriu, ele realmente tinha crescido e agora poderia ter o que quisesse incluindo as mulheres que quisesse. Mas esse não fazia o estilo dele. Mesmo que nunca tenha tido tempo para o amor, como ele mesmo dizia às vezes, acabou se apaixonando por Ino e vice versa, o que surpreendeu e decepcionou boa patê de Suna. A amizade cresceu e tornou-se algo sério mas o que ninguém esperava mesmo é que o namoro tornasse tão estável a ponto de evoluir, em menos de 7 meses, para noivado sem hesitação nenhuma de ambas as partes.

Gaara bateu três vezes na porta antes de entrar. Mesmo sendo grandes amigos ele fazia questão de manter os bons modos contriamente à Naruto que se sentia o próprio kazekage quando estava em Suna.

Aparentemente a presença de Temari deixava Sasuke um pouco sem graça para conversar abertamente, mas após algumas horas, ele foi se soltando e até contou que estava apaixonado por Sakura, como descobriu isso e seus planos para pedi-la em namoro, ganhando alguns conselhos nesse último tópico.

Assim a tarde para Temari passou tranquilamente e logo anoiteceu, o que obrigou ela e seu irmão a voltarem para o hotel.

**Temari:** "Amanhã será uma tortura!" – Pensou enquanto se deitava para logo em seguida desejar boa noite ao irmão. Não demorou a pegar no sono, pois sabia que antes de clarear o dia Nara Shikamaru estaria por lá.


	3. Apaziguados

Já eram 8:00 quando resolveram começar a trabalhar. Ao contrário do que Temari pensou não discutiram uma única vez. Parecia que todo o mau humor que dominava o shinobi das sombras dois dias tinha desaparecido num passe de mágica.

Shikamaru tinha chego por volta de 6:00 e desde então ficaram conversando sobre nenhum assunto em especial, apenas jogando conversa fora e, por mais incrível que possa parecer estavam se divertindo como nunca.

**Shikamaru:** Você é realmente problemática! Por sua causa conversamos tanto e esquecemos essa pilha enorme de papeis que temos que revisar!

**Temari:** Não ponha a culpa toda em mim preguiçoso!Vvocê também não pareceu nem um pouco disposto a encerrar nossa conversa, assim que você também tem culpa!

**Shikamaru:** Não é bem assim. Não dava pra simplesmente dizer _cala a boca mulher, precisamos fazer o trabalho_ e mesmo que desse, seu eu fizesse estaria morto!

**Temari: **Parece que com todos esses anos de convivência você finalmente entende minha força! – brincou e fez com que Shikamaru sorrisse.

**Shikamaru:** Você não é exatamente um kage mas dá mais medo que a minha mãe então acho melhor não provocar, certo?

**Temari:** Estou começando a desconfiar Nara. O que houve para estar admitindo publicamente isso? – comentou com um leve tom de deboche na voz

**Shikamaru:** Você é realmente problemática, não posso ser gentil que você desconfia! Mas não está totalmente errada. Eu admito que ontem apostei com a Ino e com o Chouji que te contaria o porque te mandarem sempre em missão pra cá a mais quando tínhamos 15.

**Temari:** Ah não! Não me diga que você chantageava meu irmão? Isso foi sujo Nara, você sabia melhor que ninguém o quanto eu odiava vir pra cá! – disse fingindo decepção e tristeza, mas não parava de sorrir

**Shikamaru:** Eu sei que vai ser uma enorme decepção para você por não poder me culpar, mas eu não tive nada a ver com isso. Acontece que antes que eu pudesse pedir para que a Godaime inventasse missões burocráticas por aqui o seu irmão foi mais rápido e pediu isso ele mesmo. Parece que você estava enlouquecendo todo mundo dentro da sua casa e o Gaara não conseguia nem mais pensar, então um acordo foi feito com a Tsunade-sama sem que você soubesse e eu fui incluído só porque era o único ninja sem missões na época. Viu? Dessa vez estou limpo

**Temari:** Se você acha que só porque a culpa não foi sua eu não vou coloca-la em você, está muito enganado! – Ainda não havia parado de sorrir, aquele clima estava realmente bom mas lembrou-se de algo que acabara com seu humor – Oe, Nara – Chamou e esperou pacientemente até que ele terminasse de assinar e a encarasse – O que foi aquilo de dois dias atrás?

Shikamaru sabia perfeitamente do que ela estava falando e sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela o questionaria sobre isso. Tinha que concordar de, se 1 ano após o término ela começasse a ser grossa, coisa que nunca tinha acontecido antes, ele também estranharia, mas não poderia falar o real motivo. Ou poderia?

**Shikamaru:** Aquilo o que, problemática?

**Temari:** Então vai fingir que não sabe? Posso repetir se você quiser, não me custa nada.

**Shikamaru:** Por que eu fingiria não saber? Se estou te perguntando é porque realmente não sei caramba! – tentou parecer o mais sincero possível e continuou na esperança de que ela acreditasse e achasse melhor deixar pra lá. Mas infelizmente a conhecia bem demais para saber que não era isso que aconteceria.

**Temari:** Você mente muito mal, sabia? Bom, não importa. O que quero saber é: por que de uma hora para a outra você ficou irritado e disse _então amanhã nós descansamos da presença um do outro_?

**Shikamaru:** Ah! Então era isso? Achei que fosse algo ruim que eu tivesse feito e não tivesse notado! – Não sabia o porque continuava tentando enrolar. Talvez, voltar àquele assunto fizesse a dor no seu peito aumentar. Dizer a verdade admitindo que não conseguia esquecê-la de modo algum e estava morrendo de raiva de como ela parecia ter superado numa boa não parecia ser uma boa justificativa, embora sincera. No máximo ela riria na sua cara.

Temari rodou os olhos ante o comentário. Sabia que ele estava mentindo e tentando fugir, só não entendia o porque. Será que ela tinha feito algo errado? Se tivesse feito, o que poderia ser para tê-lo deixado daquele jeito?

Esperou pacientemente pela resposta dele que não veio. Bufou de insatisfação mas isso não parecia ser o suficiente para fazê-lo falar. Rodou os olhos, era sempre assim.

**Temari:** E então? – Perguntou chamando a atenção do moreno para si. No entanto não conseguiu mais do que um olhar direto, resolvendo assim continuar – Por que disse aquilo? Se você estiver bravo comigo por algo que eu f-

**Shikamaru:** Não estou bravo com você! Mesmo que eu quisesse por todos as coisas que você me fez passar esses anos – Alfinetou apenas para descontrair. Não queria voltar ao clima estranho de dois dias atrás, afinal ela não tinha culpa de nada – Eu não conseguiria ficar bravo com você!

**Temari:** Nara, você reclama das mulheres, mas é pior do que uma! Não consigo entender! Se não estava bravo comigo ou com algo que eu possa ter feito então, era com o que?

**Shikamaru:** Quem disse que eu estava bravo? – Nesse momento não foi preciso mais do que um olhar da loira para que ele entendesse que não tinha mais como enrolar ou fugir do assunto. Falar a verdade não era uma opção, mas mentir poderia ser pior – Yare, yare. Estava bravo comigo! Percebi que agi como um idiota e que não poderia voltar atrás!

As palavras saíram involuntariamente da boca do shinobi e, antes que a mulher a sua frente pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta retornou ao trabalho com o semblante sério e duro, que era raro em sua fisionomia.

Temari estava pronta para questioná-lo mas ao ver sua reação entendeu que ele não queria ter explicado daquele jeito e queria muito menos comentar algo sobre o fato, então decidiu não questionar mais

**Shikamaru:** Mas de qualquer jeito a culpa foi sua! – concluiu longos minutos após sua ultima fala e ergueu a cabeça a tempo de ver as várias expressões dela. Primeiro parecia não ter entendido do que se tratava, até que, quando compreendeu, a incredulidade tomou conta de seu rosto. Então o garoto abaixou a cabeça para esconder o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios – Onde já se viu fazer uma cara de desgosto daquelas! Poderia ter sido mais gentil, não é mesmo? – Ergueu novamente a cabeça para que ela visse que estava rindo.

A princesa de Suna entendeu que aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira e relaxou. Parece que as coisas estavam se ajeitando entre eles afinal. Sorriu e caminhou em direção à cozinha para preparar mais chá, batendo na cabeça do garoto ao passar por ele que resmungou algo incompreensível.

**Temari:** Parece que continua o mesmo bebê chorão de sempre, hein? Vamos, não foi forte e você mereceu por me assustar daquele jeito, Nara! – justificou-se sorridente.

Já estava quase acabando a segunda xícara de chá quando Gaara entrou no cômodo e pareceu levemente surpreso por vê-los ali, juntos. O Kazekage deu um sorriso imperceptível (ou quase isso) e os cumprimentou.

**Gaara:** Achei que vocês estivessem brigados, mas pelo jeito...

Temari sabia que seu irmão faria algo do tipo. Embora não tivesse soado com a malícia que ela sabia que tinha, a frase os deixou constrangidos igualmente.

**Temari:** Não fique aí pensando besteiras! Estamos só dando uma pausa no trabalho, é muita coisa! Ah! É mesmo! A Ino te procurou, disse que quer que você veja algumas coisas para o casamento.

Gaara concordou com a cabeça e ia em direção à porta quando o ex cunhado questionou:

**Shikamaru:** Kazekage-sama já vai sair? Deveria tomar uma xícara de chá conosco antes, não?

Temari só teve tempo de colocar as duas mãos na cabeça em sinal de claro desespero. Sabia a resposta que o irmão daria e sabia também o efeito que ela causaria, só restava esperar e depois remediar seu efeito destrutivo. Gaara sorriu e disse:

**Gaara:** Não, obrigado, vou imediatamente encontra-la ou ela destruirá a vila, além do mais – fez uma pausa de alguns segundos e olhou diretamente para a irmã. Para ela, essa pausa parecia uma eternidade. – sei que vocês tem muito trabalho a fazer, não quero atrapalhá-los – segundo antes de fechar a porta concluiu – em nenhum aspecto, mas quando eu voltar, por favor, estejam vestidos. Seria constrangedor para mim também se os flagrasse.

Shikamaru parecia incrédulo e Temari tentava pensar em algo rápido para remediar a situação. Não tinha sido tão ruim quanto imaginara!

**Temari:** Ignore-o! Apenas Ignore-o.

**Shikamaru:** Parece que você já esperava por isso, não?

**Temari:** Honestamente acho que ele mudou um pouco o que ia falar. Não foi tão ruim assim não é? – Sorriu

**Shikamaru:** Poderia ter sido pior mesmo. Yosh, vamos terminar isso logo mulher, daqui a pouco é hora do almoço e então faremos outra pausa.

**Temari:** Eu sei, eu sei!

E assim continuaram trabalhando até muito tarde naquele dia. Não houve mais nenhum diálogo pois ambos estavam empenhados em terminar a "missão" o mais rápido possível.

A porta se abriu e a primeira a ver alguns fios ruivos surgirem por trás da porta do cômodo foi a embaixadora de Suna, já que estava em frente a mesma. Pôde notar pela expressão facial que o jovem Kage estava exausto.

**Temari:** "Provavelmente não foi tão divertido quanto eu pensei que seria!"

Então o garoto recém-chegado adentrou o lugar e seguiu em direção à cozinha. Pegou um copo, encheu até a metade com água, encostou-se ao balcão e permaneceu longos minutos bebericando o líquido até que, determinado, virou o que ainda restava de uma única vez e foi até sua irmã cumprimenta-la.

**Gaara:** Vejo que estiveram trabalhando duro o dia inteiro – disse enquanto caminhava em direção à menina e, depois beijando-lhe a testa – Façam uma pausa e venham comer comigo!

Shikamaru estava prestes a negar e, quando olhou para ele e notou que, estava com a blusa de cima aberta e sua camiseta interna estava rasgada e suja. Prestando maior atenção, percebeu alguns arranhões na face, cortes no peito, na barriga e na perna já que sua calça também não estava em uma condição diferente.

**Shikamaru: **Kazekage-sama, o que houve com suas vestes? Me parece que você estrou numa briga! – Óbvio que ele sabia que Gaara não estrava em brigas e, se entrasse, sairia quase morto ou intacto, mas nunca daquele jeito.

Só então que Temari percebeu o estado do seu irmão. Ficou perplexa, mas logo depois, pela expressão de cansado dele, entendeu do que se tratava.

**Gaara:** Não sei se minha noiva surtando de ciúmes e me fazendo de alvo pode ser chamado de briga já que eu só apanhei, não revidei. Vocês vêm ou não? – Perguntou fazendo menção à janta proposta.

**Shikamaru: **Claro! Precisamos comer afinal e assim você aproveita e nos conta com detalhes essa história, se não tiver problemas para você.

Gaara concordou com um breve aceno e assim eles deixaram o hotel em direção ao restaurante. Não era comum Nara Shikamaru esboçar curiosidade sobre qualquer assunto, principalmente os que envolviam mulheres, mas talvez prolongar um pouco o tempo em que passaria perto da loira de Suna não fosse uma má ideia, justificava-se mentalmente.

Porém, assim que pôs os pés no estabelecimento arrependeu-se amargamente por ter aceitado. Havia, ali ótimos motivos para que nem ele e muito menos Temari estivessem ali. Pelo menos assim pensava o estrategista.

* * *

**Yo mina!** to deixando esse espacinho para responder as reviews, então vamos lá:

**Yuki Usagi-chan** vai ter sim o motivo do término do namoro, talvez no próximo capítulo já;

**Mari** prometo não demorar para postar e, dessa vez é sério! Acho que ta meio clichê essa história, mas espero que você possa se surpreender, nem que seja um pouquinho só, com ela (:

Quero agradecer as duas pelas reviews e a todos que perderam seu tempo lendo tbm, então até a próxima (vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo antes do final dessa semana ainda) n.n


	4. Amigo ou Inimigo? O dilema de Shikamaru

"_Havia ali ótimos motivos para que nem ele e muito menos Temari estivessem ali. Pelo menos assim pensava o estrategista."_

Nara Shikamaru mal tinha entrado no restaurante e viu bem no fundo do salão a única pessoa que poderia estragar a paz do momento entre ele e a ninja de Suna: Inuzuka Kiba.

Não que não gostasse dele, muito pelo contrário. Nos últimos anos tinham se tornado amigos e, às vezes, até saíam juntos para beber. Shikamaru considerava sua companhia apesar de barulhenta muito agradável. _Considerava._ Isso até ele perguntar se podia sair com a _sua_ Temari.

Era verdade que entre ele e Temari não havia mais nada, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele ainda a amava. Poderia ter dito isso ao Inuzuka quando ele lhe perguntou mas depois viriam perguntas do tipo "por que você terminou com ela então?" e ele não saberia responder.

Pensando friamente, Kiba não foi nenhum traidor como sua cabeça gritava assim que seu nome aparecesse em alguma coisa. "Será que esse imbecil não consegue perceber? Merda eu não quero que eles saiam juntos, é tão difícil entender isso?" pensava enquanto o via se aproximar sorridente.

**Kiba:** Yoo Shikamaru, Gaara-sama, Temari-san.

Gaara respondeu com um leve aceno de cabeça enquanto Temari sorriu, o que deixou o ninja das sombras ainda mais irritado.

**Kiba:** Shikamaru, você está bem? Parece nervoso!

**Shikamaru:** "Por que infernos está preocupado comigo enquanto falo mal de e te amaldiçoou mentalmente?" Estou bem bem, só cansado!

**Kiba:** Humm, anime-se, logo você descansará! O restaurante está meio cheio e será difícil vocês conseguirem uma mesa, então porque não sentam comigo?

Antes que o Nara negasse, Temari e Gaara aceitaram prontamente. E assim o humor do garoto ia piorando cada vez mais devido a presença do outro shinobi. Foi o único presente que não participou de nenhuma conversa, nenhuma brincadeira, nenhuma piada, nada!

Quando todos terminaram de comer e se levantaram, deu um suspiro aliviado. Apesar de tudo, nada de mais tinha acontecido naquele almoço. Parece que Temari ainda não sabia das intenções do Inuzuka.

**Shikamaru:** Foi realmente um almoço agradável – comentou, repentinamente, cortando o assunto entre Temari e Kiba e esforçando-se ao máximo para parecer simpático – mas nós temos que ir Temari! Tem muita coisa pra fazer ainda.

**Temari:** É verdade! Então até mais Kiba – sorriu de modo gentil – nos vemos por aí, antes de eu ir embora certo? – perguntou já andando na direção do seu guia que a esperava emburrado novamente.

**Kiba: **Joto mate Temari-san! Poderíamos sair para nos divertir um pouco antes de você ir embora não é?

**Shikamaru:** "Ah não! Começou! Kiba acho que quebrarei todos os seus dentes antes disso! Vamos Temari, seja inteligente! Diga não, é o melhor que você tem a fazer e nós dois sabemos disso." – Esperou ansioso pela resposta que não veio – "Não acredito que você está pensando! Qual sua dúvida? É só dizer não logo, porcaria!" – E mais alguns instantes se passaram sem a resposta da menina – "Merda Temari! Esse suspense vai me matar e matar aquele bastardo também! Se bem que, não seria de todo mal que ele morresse não é? Kami-sama, Kiba é meu amigo e eu estou desejando sua morte. Olha o que você me faz pensar Sabaku!"

**Temari:** Parece bom. Faz tempo que não saio com amigos para me divertir! – E finalmente veio a resposta que ambos os rapazes esperavam, arrancando um pequeno sorriso do irmão mais novo da menina.

**Gaara:** Vou encontrar com o Naruto, então nos vemos mais tarde no hotel Temari. – disse e començou a caminhar em direção ao prédio do Hokage, ainda sorrindo.

**Shikamaru:** "Muito obrigado Kami! Ou eu estou delirando ou ela acabou de dar um fora gentilmente nele! Isso é bom, muito bom!"

**Temari:** Oe, Gaara! Você não nos contou o que houve entre você e a Ino!

**Gaara:** A noite, quando eu voltar conto tudo. Vai ser bom, assim vocês fazem uma pausa no trabalho – como resposta recebeu um suspiro da irmã e continuou seu caminho.

**Kiba:** Temari-san! Na verdade, eu estava pensando em irmos só nós dois – após um pequena pausa, onde notou a confusão da menina e concluiu - eu e você – e apontou respectivamente enquanto falava.

**Shikamaru:** "Idiota! Ela já te disse que não, por que você insiste?" – pensava enquanto um sorriso debochado surgia nos seu lábios – "Como eu tenho certeza que não estou delirando então el-" Teve seu pensamento interrompido pela resposta da garota:

**Temari:** Claro! – Sorriu e voltou a caminhar deixando os dois garotos estáticos – Apenas me avise qual dia será!

**Shikamaru:** "Ou ela _simplesmente_ não tinha entendida a merda da pergunta daquele animal! Ah Kiba seu desgraçado, como eu te odeio!"

**Kiba:** Amanhã às 21:00? – recebeu um aceno confirmando e se despediu dos restantes.

A volta para o hotel do ex casal não estava sendo muito legal. Ambos estavam absortos em seus próprios pensamentos, sem trocar uma única palavra. E assim permaneceram por muito tempo até que a kunoichi foi fazer chá para eles e ficou surpresa quando o shinobi decidiu ajuda-la.

**Temari:** Você sabe pelo menos como se faz um chá? – zombou

**Shikamaru:** Sou preguiçoso não burro! E graças a você não tão machista. Minha mãe me ensinou a fazer.

**Temari:** Yoshino-san? Por que ela faria isso?

**Shikamaru:** Ela simplesmente me mandou para a cozinha junto com meu pai e disse que se pelo menos não saísse algo prestável de lá nós estaríamos em apuros!

Temari se contorcia rindo ao imaginar a cena. Era verdade que sua ex sogra tinha uma personalidade muito forte e a admirava por isso. Mas a moça não sabia que ela tão corajosa assim para confiar sua janta aos homens da casa.

**Temari:** Sua mãe é muito corajosa, ou louca! Mas e então, ela passou muito mal depois de comer o que vocês cozinharam?

**Shikamaru:** Não, na verdade ficou gostoso e ela elogiou muito – comentou orgulho de si mesmo e vendo a cara de espantada da parceira – Óbvio que depois de 18 tentativas de assar um peru e mais de 10 chás feitos tinha que sair alguma coisa comestível pelo menos!

Se antes a kunoichi já ria, agora ela se debatia sem ar e com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir às custas do guia. Quando conseguiu se recuperar pensou melhor. Talvez Nara Yoshino não fosse tão louca assim!

**Temari:** Bom eu confio em você!

**Shikamaru:** Isso não deve ser boa coisa!

**Temari:** Provavelmente você não vai achar legal, mas o chá é por sua conta já que estou realmente curiosa pra saber qual é o gosto do seu chá.

**Shikamaru:** Vaia arriscar sua vida por uma curiosidade boba? Você pode acabar multilada!

**Temari:** Boa tentativa para escapar, mas infelizmente para você tem algumas bolachas no armário e na pior das hipóteses a Sakura da um jeito no resto. Então pode começar, enquanto isso vou tomar banho. Não demore!

**Shikamaru:** Mendukusei! Não deveria nem ter levantado para ajuda-la, agora sobrou tudo pra mim!

**Temari:** Quando eu sair, quero que tudo esteja pronto, ouviu? – "ordenou" ainda sorrindo

**Shikamaru:** Yare, yare. Não tem jeito, parece que vou ter que fazer o chá mesmo. Melhor começar logo porque se ela sair e não estiver pronto tenho certeza de que ela brigará comigo – resmungava mais para a parede do que para si mesmo.

E assim os ninjas descontraíram o ambiente estranho em que se encontravam.

Repentinamente a porta se abre e assunto Nara Shikamaru que estava concentrado em sua mais nova "missão". Olhou para trás e percebeu que era Gaara e ele parecia meio confuso, mas logo voltou as suas feições normais.

**Gaara:** Parece que teremos chá para acompanhar a história que fiquei de contar para vocês no almoço hoje!

* * *

**Yoooo mina-san!** Esse capítulo ficou muito besta mas é porque tive que fazer correndo porque voltei terça de viagem e vou hoje viajar de novo, mas prometo que o próximo vai estar melhor. Obrigada a todas que mandaram reviews e por favor continuem mandando.

Próximo capítulo vai ter o que houve entre Gaara e a Ino, uma pequena DR entre o Shikamaru e a Temari e, talvez, a explicação do porque eles terminaram.

Reespondendo a única review que me mandaram no último capítulo(momento forever alone)

**Yuuki Usagi-chan:** É, realmente o Kiba apreceu nesse capítulo, parece que ta bem previsível né? :P Mesmo gostando do Gaara com a Ino não faço a menor ideia do porque coloquei eles juntos nessa fic, a princípio era pra ser o Gaara e a Matsuri, mas minha mão deve ter entendido errado os comandos do meu cérebro :P

**Um último aviso:** Como já disse, vou viajar, então o próximo capítulo vai sair lá pro final da semana que em ou início da outra. Nesse meio tempo me mandem reviews com a opinião de vocês oooonegai n.n


	5. O chá! Ciúmes Absurdo Part 1

_**Gaara:**__ Parece que teremos chá para acompanhar a história que fiquei de contar para vocês no almoço hoje!_

**Shikamaru:** Ou pelo menos uma tentativa de chá!

**Gaara:** Onde está minha irmã?

**Shikamaru:** Largou o chá por minha conta e subiu dizendo que iria tomar banho. Se alguém passar mal a culpa é toda dela! – resmungou. Não estava nada contente por estar na cozinha, novamente.

**Gaara:** Não quero repetir a história então vou esperar ela sair do banho – Disse e sentou-se à mesa.

Gaara não era muito de falar ou puxar assunto, apreciava um bom silêncio e Shikamaru, de certa forma, também compartilhava o mesmo gosto. Sendo assim o dialogo morreu ali e o Nara voltou a se concentrar no chá enquanto o Kage permanecia sentado.

Assim que o chá ficou pronto, Shikamaru dirigiu-se ao armário e pegou os biscoitos ditos por Temari, colocando-os, em seguida, na mesa para então sentar-se ao lado do outro menino.

Mesmo que ninguém parecesse se importar, o silêncio que reinava naquele cômodo era quase que perturbador até que o barulho da fechadura da porta do banheiro irrompeu fazendo com que ambos virassem na direção da mesma.

Temari saiu já vestida com trajes casuais, o que era raro de se ver, e uma toalha enrolada no cabelo que logo foi tirada e estendida na cabeceira de sua cama, fazendo assim com que seus cabelos caíssem pelos ombros, livres do habitual penteado.

Shikamaru olhava a cena atento, com a cara de tédio que sempre o acompanhava até Gaara quebrar o silêncio recém-estabelecido no quarto atraindo a atenção para si.

**Gaara:** Acho que já posso começar a contar, não?

**Temari:** A história da Ino? Claro, claro! – disse enquanto se aproximava e pegava um dos biscoitos – Mas antes vamos provar o tão esperado chá.

**Shikamaru:** Mendokusei! Já disse que se você for hospitalizada não me responsabilizo!

**Gaara:** Temari, talvez não seja uma boa ideia... – disse um pouco receoso enquanto a irmã servia os três

**Temari:** Não pode estar tão ruim assim afinal! – Em seguida sorveu uma boa quantidade do líquido e perecia degustar enquanto os restantes a observavam com certa curiosidade.

Temari depositou o copo sobre a mesa e sentou-se por fim colocando alguns papeis sobre a mesa e dividindo-os com seu guia que apenas esperava algum comentário sobre seus "dotes culinários". Notando a garota apenas pegou um dos papeis e começou a lê-lo e que nada seria dito resolveu manifestar-se:

**Shikamaru:** E então? Não pode estar tão ruim a ponto de você não conseguir falar. Como esta?

Temari apenas levantou os olhos do documento e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Depois de alguns segundos o olhando voltou a olhar o objeto com total interesse.

**Temari:** Experimente você mesmo e me diga o que acha então gênio.

**Gaara:** "Vai começar. Pelo jeito ambos perderam o interesse na minha história e desse jeito nunca vou contar" – Pensava enquanto distraidamente levava o copo até a boca e deu um generoso gole, arrependendo-se e logo em seguida engasgando.

**Shikamaru:** Não é possível que esteja tão ruim assim!

**Gaara:** Está horrível! Pelo menos temos biscoitos aqui ainda

**Temari:** Realmente, sua mãe é louca! Agora que já quase morremos com o chá do Nara você pode contar sua história Gaara.

**Gaara: **Certo, vou lhes dizer exatamente o que aconteceu, mas devo avisar que é algo totalmente absurdo.

Temari e Shikamaru concordaram e empilharam os papeis não revisados, deixando-od de lada para prestar total atenção à narração.

_FLASHBACK ON_

_Assim que Gaara saiu do hotel caminhou em direção a um salão um pouco longe dali. Não foi preciso que ninguém dissesse onde ela estaria, pois ele sabia que tudo que se tratava do casamento era resolvido naquele lugar._

_Assim que chegou notou que não apenas sua futura mulher estava no local, mas também Sakura, a decoradora, sua futura sogra e Chouji. Não se surpreendeu com a presença de ninguém e rapidamente os cumprimentou, dirigindo-se então à Ino._

_**Gaara:**__ A minha irmã disse que você estava me procurando, sobre o que quer falar?_

_**Ino:**__ Sobre nosso casamento, é óbvio! Olha, não estou muito satisfeita com a decoração do salão e a Sakura concordou comigo em trocar todo o vermelho por preto, mas mamãe acha que vai ficar um pouco fúnebre. O que você acha?_

_Gaara então, pela primeira vez, deu uma olhada no lugar. Era um salão amplo, com uma mesa central toda em vermelho aonde iria o bolo, várias mesas à esquerda e à direita alinhadas com o bolo e, um pouco mais no centro um espaço onde seria a primeira dança._

_A decoração das mesas era simples: panos brancos cobriam todas as mesas e, por cima destes caíam panos vermelhos um pouco mais curtos cobrindo apenas a "tampa" da mesa. _

_Olhou então em direção às paredes. Havia pedaços de panos vermelhos esticados nos cantos do salão exceto na parte frontal onde havia um pequeno palco com panos cor prata e brancos com caimento semelhante ao de uma cortina e com vários bouquet de flores ao redor._

_**Gaara:**__ Realmente tem muito vermelho!_

_**Sakura:**__Viu, Ino! Então trocamos tudo por preto, colocamos mais luzes e pronto!_

_**Chouji:**__ Sakura-san eu acho que a mãe da Ino tem razão, vai parecer um velório, não um casamento! Deixa o vermelho._

_**Ino:**__ Gaara, me ajuda!_

_O Kazekage não imaginou nem de longe que pudesse ser tão complicado casar-se com Yamanaka Ino. Ele não tinha a menor paciência ou vontade de escolher coisas como a decoração do salão, o formato do bolo ou as flores que incrementariam o palco onde a maior parte das fotos seriam tiradas._

_**Gaara:**__ Eu concordo com a sua mãe e o Chouji!_

_**Ino:**__ Você não está me ajudando! Agora mesmo disse que concordava comigo, que tinha muito vermelho! – Disse bufando _

_**Gaara:**__ E concordo! Podemos trocar o vermelho por uma cor mais neutra, mas não tão escura, como bege, por exemplo, e aumentar a iluminação. Talvez até colocar algumas velas próximas ao palco. – Disse sem alterar sua expressão facial._

_Todos ficaram surpresos, inclusive a decoradora, por não terem pensado nisso. Gaara ficou apreensivo pelo silêncio, pensou ter dito algo errado mas quando sua noiva sorriu, soube que tinha feito o certo._

_**Ino:**__ Amei! O que vocês acham?_

_**Mãe da Ino: **__Eu acho uma excelente ideia, minha filha e tenho certeza que todos concordam comigo, certo? – Sakura, Chouji e a decoradora concordaram – Nós vamos escolher os modelos de castiçais para por as velas, o caimento dos panos, as tonalidades de bege, enfim, vamos redecorar esse salão. Enquanto isso você e o Gaara-kun vão decidir o restante._

_**Ino:**__ Haaai! Vamos Gaara?_

_O menino concordou acenando brevemente para o pequeno grupo deixado no salão do Clã Yamanaka e seguiu a garota. Sentia-se profundamente aliviado de sair de lá. Não que não gostasse da ideia do casamento, muito pelo contrário, mas achava tudo aquilo desnecessário e se sentia incomodado cada vez que era chamado para dar palpites como esses._

_Há alguns metros do salão, ainda dentro do clã, havia um pequeno parque com alguns bancos. Sentaram-se neles._

_**Ino:**__ Pensei em escolher a Sakura como madrinha, mas o padrinho não sei quem vou escolher, estou na dúvida entre o Chouji e o Shika! E você, já sabe quem vai escolher?_

_**Gaara:**__ Também não sei quem escolher como padrinho, mas provavelmente seja o Naruto, meu irmão não poderá vir!_

_**Ino:**__ Ehhhhhh? Por que? Nós só vamos nos casar uma vez sabia?_

_**Gaara:**__ Sim, eu sei, mas alguém tem que ficar no meu lugar para que eu posso vir para cá e, já que a Temari será minha madrinha, o Kankuro terá que ficar por lá._

_O sorriso de Ino morreu ao ouvir o nome da cunhada ser pronunciado._

* * *

**Yooosh**, infelizmente em me empolguei demais escrevendo essa briga e, além de atrasar 1 dia o capítulo só pra descrever foram dois capítulos, então acho que fugi um pouco da fic, mas não consegui resumir mesmo :/ bom o próximo capítulo é a continuação da briga então sumimasen por esses capítulos

**Yuuki Usagi-chan****:** Vou no próximo capítulo vou dar continuação a história original, ou seja Shikamaru ainda vai sofrer um pouco porque finalmente vem o encontro do Kiba com a Temari, claro depois da pequena DR deles que eu prometi pra esse cap mas não deu :/ Você pode opinar sim, não tem problema nenhum. Aaagradeço por você me mandar reviews assim eu sei onde estou errando e onde estou acertando


	6. Ciúmes Absurdo Part 2 Início da briga

_O sorriso de Ino morreu ao ouvir o nome da cunhada ser pronunciado._

_O Kage notou isso de imediato, mas não entendeu o porque. Resolveu não perguntar para não gerar brigas, ao invés disso, mudou de assunto._

_**Gaara:**__ Que tal irmos comer alguma coisa agora?_

_**Ino:**__ Por que mudou de assunto ao invés de perguntar?_

_**Gaara:**__..._

_**Ino:**__ Então você não se importa se eu ficar triste? É isso?_

_Mesmo com sua futura esposa o acusando ele permanecia calmo e ainda assim não entendendo o porque daquela mudança brusca de humor._

_**Gaara:**__ "Talvez ela seja bipolar. Não acho que não é isso!" Me importo sim, só achei melhor mudar de assunto já que alguma coisa te deixou triste._

_**Ino:**__ E você não quer saber o que é?_

_**Gaara:**__ Claro que sim. Mas tenho certeza que você me daria as típicas respostas femininas que eu não entendo, então brigaríamos!_

_**Ino:**__..._

_**Gaara:**__ E então, o que te deixou triste?_

_**Ino:**__ Esquece!_

_Não a entendia. Queria que ele perguntasse e quando ele o faz ela o diz para esquecer! Resolveu atende-la e esquecer, pelo menos por hora._

_**Gaara:**__ Já escolheu sua dama de honra?_

_Atitude errada, pergunta errada, hora errada. Ino levantou-se ficando de frente para o noivo e explodiu:_

_**Ino:**__ ENTÃO É ASSIM? VAI FINGIR QUE NÃO SABE MESMO?_

_Gaara não disse coisa alguma, estava surpreso com a atitude da menina. Em todo esse tempo que estavam juntos ela nunca gritara com ele. Achou melhor não dizer nada apenas esperar que ela continuasse. Mais um erro._

_**Ino:**__ CERTO ENTÃO! VAI LÁ COM ELA – Terminou a frase dando as costas para o garoto que permanecia com a mesma expressão no rosto, mas em seguida voltou a sua posição original – QUER SABER? CANSEI! Maldita hora que fui me apaixonar por você! É o fim, agora você está livre de qualquer compromisso comigo, adeus Sabaku!_

_**Gaara:**__ O que isso significa? – Ele sabia o que significava a última frase dela, só não entendia o por que._

_**Ino:**__ Então o graaaaaaaande Kazekage não entende quando uma mulher não o quer mais? Você está livre pra ir com ela, já estou cansada de ouvir boatos sobre você, sejam feliz!_

_**Gaara:**__ Ela? Ela quem? De quem você está falando?_

_Ino, que após sua ultima fala, já tinha se virado e começado a caminhar na direção em que viera virou-se bruscamente sacando uma kunai e a atirou nele, que obviamente desviou._

_**Gaara:**__ Você está louca? – Assim que perguntou mais objetos foram lançados contra si, não só kunais agora, mas shurikens e todo tipo de objeto que se encontravam-se próximos a ela. Sua areia não o protegia automaticamente mais já que não possuía mais o Shukaku mas ainda sim poderia tê-la levantado, só não o fez porque alguns objetos poderiam ser lançados de volta, machucando-a assim. Essa decisão le custou alguns cortes, arranhões e a roupa rasgada._

_**Ino:**__ Seu cretino! Vai realmente fingir que não sabe? A Moegi me contou tudo!_

_**Gaara:**__ Escuta, se acalma. Você pode até achar que eu estou mentindo, mas não estou! Não faço ideia que seja essa Moegi e muito menos o que ela te contou. – Mesmo depois de ser atingido continuou com sua voz habitual_

_Com todo o barulho que Ino tinha causado, Sakura e Chouji vieram na direção deles e chegaram perto o suficiente para ouvir a resposta que a kunoichi deu:_

_**Ino:**__ MENTIRA! Vai dizer que você não sabia que Sua irmã estaria te esperando na sua cama?_

_O Kazekage perguntou-se várias vezes se tinha entendido certo. Sua noiva estava com ciúmes da sua irmã? Impossível._

_**Gaara:**__ Temari? Você está com ciúmes da minha irmã?_

_Sakura e Chouji permaneciam estáticos._

_**Ino:**__ NÃO! Não estou! É só que..._

_**Gaara:**__..._

_**Ino:**__ Não importa. No final o que todas as pessoas falavam era verdade e eu não quis acreditar!_

_**Gaara:**__ Quem te disse que eu tenho um caso com a minha irmã? Ino, por kami, pensa bem no que você está dizendo._

_**Ino:**__ Dúvido que a minha dama de honra iria mentir para mim Gaara! Ela disse que ouviu o Kankurou falando para você a dois dias que sua __irmã__ te esperava na cama assim que ela chegasse e que não era pra você demorar._

_**Sakura:**__ A Moegi? Talvez ela tenha ouvida errado Ino!_

_**Ino:**__ Não se mete testuda! Por que ela me diria isso se não fosse verdade?_

_**Chouji: **__Ino a Sakura tem razão! É impossível isso acontecer!_

_**Ino:**__ Chouji você não entende nada de relacionamentos!_

_**Gaara:**__ Eu não intendo também, mas concordo com eles, não faz sentido!_

_**Ino:**__ O que não faz sentido? Eu saber disso? Era pra ficar só entre vocês não é mesmo?_

_**Gaara:**__ Não. Além do fato da Temari ser minha irmã, todo o tempoque eu permaneci aqui, ou seja 3 semanas completas hoje, o Kankurou não tirou o pé de Suna._

_**Ino:**__ E por que minha dama de honra mentiria para mim?_

_**Gaara:**__ Ontem vi a ficha ninja de uma menina com esse nome e o Naruto me disse que ela tinha saído em missão a uma semana e ainda não tinha retornado. Se não acredita em mim pode perguntar ao Sasuke ou ao próprio Naruto!_

_**Sakura:**__ Ino, parece que alguém quis sacanear seu casamento e quase conseguiu! Eu não acredito que você tem ciúmes até da irmã do Kazekage!_

_Ino não sabia o que dizer. Estava espantada e revoltada consigo mesma por ter sido tão ingênua e ter terminado tudo com Gaara._

_**Ino:**__ Eu... Gaara, me desculpa, eu não sabia! _

_**Gaara:**__ Tudo bem. Agora eu tenho que voltar pro hotel já está tarde. – aproximou-se da noiva e deu um beijo em sua testa para demonstrar que o relacionamento deles continuava o mesmo e se retirou_

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Gaara concluiu a história deixando sua irmã terrivelmente surpresa, no entanto, o gênio Nara não pareceu se surpreender com a crise de Ino.

**Shikamaru:** Se eu fosse a Ino, pensaria a mesma coisa! Quando namorei com a problemática aqui, eu podia jurar que ela me traía com você!

E, se não fosse pelas palavras proferidas por ele quando ele terminou, essa seria a frase de que mais se arrependera de dizer em sua vida!

* * *

Acabei a briga, e vou sumir com o Gaara por um tempo para poder dar continuação à história, então pelo próximos capítulos ele não vai aparecer. No próximo haverá a DR que eu prometi para esse mas não deu pra fazer, o motivo do término e um início do encontro do Kiba com a Temari

Estão gostando? Não estão? Deixem reviews para que eu saiba n.n

Ahh e eu não devo demorar a postar o próximo. Quero ver se pra na segunda feira ele já está aqui


End file.
